


Actually a girl's name

by OneMoreStory



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMoreStory/pseuds/OneMoreStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock glanced for only a split second at the name on the medical chart, deliberately casual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actually a girl's name

Sherlock glanced for only a split second at the name on the medical chart, deliberately casual.

"So that's..."

"Yeah."

"Charlotte."

"Yes."

John Watson pressed a very gentle kiss to his baby daughter's head, completely content with his world.

"May I ask why? It's not the name or middle name of any of your friends or relatives." Sherlock said as he scanned the tiny, pink being, mesmerized.

"Didn't exactly have any relatives we wanted her to, you know, follow in the footsteps of. We just chose a lovely girl's name."

Sherlock hummed thoughtfully, leaning forward and examining - but carefully not touching - perfect, miniature fingernails.

Then-

"Of course." Sherlock breathed suddenly, eyes widening, like he'd just had the epiphany that solved the case, " _Charlotte_. Has a nice sound to it, doesn't it?"

"Erm, yeah, we thought so-"

"Voiceless fricative to start, lateral approximant to bridge the syllables, occlusive to terminate-" Sherlock rattled, visibly cheering up with every word, "Shar - lot - tah! Lovely-sounding indeed!"

"Right," said John, "okay, if your trying to imply that we chose it because it sounds like-"

"Imply? I'm not implying anything. Your daughter is lovely. Charlotte is lovely." Sherlock was practically beaming at the newborn.

"Right."

"..."

"...so you'll be Godfather?"

"........."

(This time, John pulled out the phone he had kept prepared in his jacket and videoed the ensuing stunned silence.)


End file.
